


Мгновение равновесия

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015 [5]
Category: Exosquad
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нара Бёрнс бросает всё на Венере и перебирается на Марс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мгновение равновесия

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: неосапианты – искусственно созданная людьми раса, использовались как рабы при освоении Марса и Венеры  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Мгновение равновесия"

Запыхавшаяся, взмокшая, так что бисеринки уже остывшего пота скатывались по её телу и впитывались в простыни, Нара Бёрнс медленно засыпала, разметавшись по кровати.

Ей было двадцать шесть, и за свою жизнь она только и делала, что боролась с препятствиями. Она старалась как могла, но стать своей в доску не получилось ни в школе, ни в Академии эхофлота. Единственными, перед кем не надо было корчить из себя идеальную, оказались её начальник Джей Ти Марш и… неосапиант Марсела. Первый был слишком хорошим психологом, чтобы повестись на образ зеленоглазой дурочки-блондинки, а второй, как потом признался, просто влюбился в неё с первого взгляда.  
Впрочем, это-то её и не удивило.

В детстве Наре нравилось ездить с отцом и младшим братом по делам фермы, пускать воздушных змеев и модели самолётов, сплавляться на байдарках. Она грезила небом, полётами, мечтала построить воздушный шар и облететь на нём всю Венеру. Ну, или хотя бы окрестности фермы, главное чтоб сама! Почва на их участке была не особо плодородной, но её было много, и отец уверял всех, что «через пару-тройку лет всё наладится». Ладиться не хотело, отец с каждым годом мрачнел, мать поджимала губы, а маленькая Нара не обращала внимания ни на что, кроме неба и младшего брата.

Спуститься из-под облаков заставила школа. Не та, что на соседней ферме, а новая, в столице. Мать отчаянно хотела дать дочери лучшее образование, лучшее будущее… Но Нара не желала учиться быть похожей на мамин идеал. Ей не нравился кукольный образ, который та навязала, и в первую очередь от того, что он работал. Никто не принимал всерьёз девочку-куколку, жадно впитывающую в себя все возможные и невозможные знания. Ей делали скидки везде: на экзаменах в школе и академии, в общении, в личной жизни. От неё ждали лёгкости и поверхностности, а она была совершенно другим человеком. И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока в её жизни не появился Джей Ти Марш и его эховзвод.

Марсела. Нара никогда не думала, что её судьбой станет не благодатная и говорливая, пышущая густыми лесами Венера, а пыльный и холодный Марс, с его песчаными бурями, острыми скалами и полным отсутствием какой-либо жизни, кроме той, что попала на планету по воле человека. Но сердце заводит человека туда, куда никогда не подскажет дорогу разум, и поэтому…  
Она судорожно выдохнула, вздрогнув, и открыла глаза, когда мягкое тёплое полотенце заскользило по её животу, стирая пот и следы любви.

– Опять напугал?

– Ты ходишь, как слон, – буркнула Нара, потягиваясь.

– Так же бесшумно? – с показной серьёзностью спросил Марсела.

Она вздохнула. Сказать, что так же неуклюже, уже не прокатывало: во-первых, Марсела давно знал про слона в посудной лавке, а во-вторых, в их спальне не было ничего, кроме громадной кровати и встроенного шкафа. Тут нереально было что-либо уронить.

– Лучше оботри мне спину, раз уж пришёл.

Марсела иной раз говорил ей, что она ведёт себя как настоящая жена плантатора: ферма есть, раб личный есть… ну чем не плантаторша? Нара, первый раз услышав это, обиделась, и перестала обращаться к нему за мелкой помощью. Марсела недоумевал, но не лез. И так бы у них и тянулось, если б в очередной поездке он не встретил Марша. Напиться с Марселой было нереально, но по душам они поговорили. Марш умел вправлять мозги и разъяснять тонкости человеческого общения. Правда, к тому моменту Нара и сама поняла, что перегнула палку.

Кажется, с того раза они вообще не ссорились, если, конечно, принять за ссору обоюдное молчание и демонстративно вежливое обращение. Марсела этого не понимал, а Нара… Она была слишком мудрой теперь, в свои двадцать шесть, чтобы придавать значение каждому слову, сказанному тем, кто не разбирается в тонкостях семейной жизни. Такому годами учатся, но Нара слишком хорошо помнила, как ссорились её родители.

Их семья не была идеальной. Родители любили друг друга, это правда, но быт... Жаркая и душная Венера не нравилась Мэри Бёрнс, она любила Землю и Лондон, Величавую Темзу и меловые обрывы Семи Сестёр, вересковые пустоши и туманы над болотами. Она мечтала заниматься терраформированием, даже образование получила, но встреча с Полом Бёрнсом, молодым фермером с Венеры, круто изменила её жизнь.

Нара поцеловала пальцы, недавно доставившие ей столько удовольствия, прижалась плотнее к горячему телу рядом с ней. Влажное полотенце педантичный Марсела унёс в ванную, чтобы не наткнуться на него, холодное, ночью. Он натянул на неё одеяло и обнял, желая хороших и долгих снов. 

У них не сразу получилось в постели, он был неопытен в таких делах, Нара также не могла назвать себя искушённой. Ей не везло на мужчин. Первый любовник оказался таким же девственником, как и она сама, второй… второго она особо и не запомнила, так всё неожиданно и быстро произошло. Высокий, сильный, широченные плечи, могучая шея и длинные чёрные волосы… Она даже не помнила его имени, вообще даже не факт, что они знакомились. Эхофлотские гулянки на то и рассчитаны, чтобы сбросить напряжение после боя, в котором ты чуть не погиб. В общем, в их с Марселой прошлом было много нелепых и смешных моментов, которых они никогда не стыдились. Неосапиантам стыд неведом как факт, их никто не учил человеческим условностям и табу, а Нара никогда не считала, что происходящее между любовниками может быть постыдным. Так или иначе, она боялась, что в их жизни наступил момент, когда парусник, замерший на гребне волны, должен сорваться вниз. Марсела ворчал, что незачем нести паранойю с работы домой, но Нара слишком хорошо знала, что как только всё становится идеальным, мир просто летит к чертям на полной скорости, улюлюкая и размахивая флагами.

Она не могла не стать параноиком, работая в охране своего собственного мужа.

Пусть хоть тысячу раз скажут, что не имеет она права его так называть ни перед законом, ни перед любым из человеческих богов, Нара плевала на эти слова и на людей, произносящих их. Да, штампа в паспорте нет, но и гражданство у неё пока не неосапиантской республики. Вот сменит паспорт, так хоть на следующий день! Но земные бюрократы всё тянули с принятием закона, позволяющего безболезненно сменить гражданство, Марсела мрачнел – один закон тянул за собой с десяток других, – а Наре было всё равно, есть отметка в бумагах или нет. Её только поражало: как работать на неосапианта, так пожалуйста, а как жить с ним законно – так нельзя. Марсела поддакивал, а сам наверняка думал о том, чтобы перетащить на Марс Трэкса и поставить его вместо Нары. Ну да, вытащишь его… Трэкс улетел на Хаос с Гальбой и десантниками ещё недели три назад, а последние два дня не выходил на связь. Что там что-то случилось, она чувствовала так же хорошо, как тяжёлую руку на своём теле.

– Чёрт… – выругалась она про себя и решительно выбросила все мысли из головы.

Попыталась, по крайней мере.

Разбудить Марселу и потребовать ещё любви?

Раньше, ещё на войне, Нара представляла себе, как они могли бы заняться сексом на заднем сиденье их эхолёта. Там легко можно было бы поместиться вдвоём, сеть верхом на бёдра лицом к нему или спиной… У неё учащалось дыхание, потели ладони, между ног становилось влажно… Она стыдилась своих мыслей и запаха, ведь если она сама чувствовала его, то уж Марсела с его чувствительнейшим обонянием… Он ничего не говорил, только, когда позже она научилась замечать, сжимал крепче руки на рычагах управления. Ни единого раза в такие моменты он не сбил строй.

Точно так же он не сбился, когда увидел её, нервничающую, с чётко проступившими зелёными пятнами на шее*, в приёмной своего кабинета. Подошёл и обнял, словно расстались они только вчера, и он не бросал её одну на Венере с обещанием когда-нибудь навестить. 

– Вот видишь, – сказала она тогда, обнимая в ответ. – Я не могу строить свою жизнь и семью без тебя.

Марсела отменил все дела, увёз её к себе домой… Они проговорили весь вечер и половину ночи, пока она не уснула прямо на диване, укутанная пледом. Наутро, проснувшись в тишине спальни, Нара поняла, что отсюда она никуда уже не уйдёт. Марсела с того дня не заговаривал о том, что она должна или не должна делать, будучи человеком и женщиной. Венерианское прощание оба вычеркнули из памяти, понимая, что каждый поступил так, как было правильно, а не так, как велело глупое сердце.

Оказалось, оно в тот раз знало лучше.

Нара не жалела проданную ферму. Там ничего не осталось, кроме грустных воспоминаний и трёх могил. Новые владельцы, соседи Грейсоны, обещали позаботиться и о могилах, и о старых деревьях, растущих за домом. На них ещё сохранился дом-на-дереве, который моментально облюбовали дети…  
Марсела работал. Даже на войне бывали моменты затишья, когда можно было отдохнуть в каюте, баре или просто посмотреть с ребятами из взвода какое-нибудь старое кино. В мирное время дел оказалось столько, что он не знал, за что хвататься. Если бы не помощь Шивы, активно включившегося в послевоенную жизнь, он не знал, как бы он справлялся. В итоге Марсела мотался между тремя планетами, а Шива регулировал внутренние вопросы, но помощи остро не хватало, молодёжь была не готова к ответственности, а помощи от терран ждать не приходилось. Если бы адмирал Уинфилд не ушёл со своего поста…

Неосапианты делали всё с нуля, от строительства домов и разбора завалов до поиска тех, кто мог работать в репродукционных центрах, хотя бы поддерживать в рабочем состоянии то, что осталось на Земле и Венере.

– У нас нет законов, нет грамотных юристов, нет прецедентов.

– Так создавай. Вот тебе ближайший: ты живёшь с терранкой, в открытую. Тебе пока достаточно кулаком стукнуть по столу, чтобы твой приказ был выполнен. Потом вы обрастёте законами, на каждый из них будет ещё штук двадцать, уже придётся считаться с ними.

Марсела хватался за голову и шёл стучать кулаками. Правда, чаще ему хватало сурового взгляда, чтобы оппоненты прислушивались к его пожеланиям. С теми, кто упорствовал, разбирался Шива.

Постепенно неосапианты отвоёвывали себе место в мирной жизни. Созданные для долгой и интенсивной работы, они успевали втрое больше людей. Только чем они займутся, когда закончат своё строительство?

– Нара, солнце моё, ты слишком громко думаешь… – Марсела заворочался рядом, шумно вздыхая и жмурясь.

Как он живёт, не имея возможности отдыхать, засыпая и видя сны? Это было выше её понимания, она просто принимала это как должное. Так захотели создатели неосапиантов, а они, не зная иного, принимали свою вечную бессонницу как должное.

– Прости, я просто не могу уснуть. Так бывает.

– Снова принимала энергетики?

– Я бы тогда ничего не успела! – вскинулась она.

Нара знала, что у этих препаратов есть эффект накопления, что она не сможет нормально спать ещё недели полторы, но за эти прошедшие два дня ей необходимо было проверить сотню мест и сделать сотню дел разом, чтобы ни одна, даже самая маленькая деталь, не испортила готовящуюся встречу правительств терран, пиратов и неосапиантов.

Марсела тяжело вздохнул.

– Я точно тебя уволю. Вот вернётся Трэкс с Хаоса… Будешь у меня секретарём, Шива уже давно завёл себе Силарда.

Нара фыркнула. Этот змееподобный неолорд был настолько похож на вечно удивлённого динозавра из какого-то детского мультика, что она не могла всерьёз его воспринимать, даже помня, на что способны лорды. Она нисколько не корила себя за то, что постоянно радовалась тому, что неолордов осталось очень мало. Интеллект неоомеги вкупе с невероятной физической силой… Марсела правильно сделал, что заставил Гальбу изъять все материалы по этому эксперименту.

– А ты знаешь, – её рука скользнула по горячей сухой коже неосапианта, – какие слухи ходят про твоего Шиву и его секретаря?

Глухой рокот зародился в груди под её рукой: Марсела смеялся.

– Я не только слышал, но и видел. Ты в тренажёрный зал при офисе аккуратнее ходи, они обычно после тренировки… расслабляются.

Нара хихикнула. Шиве полезно хоть иногда оказываться под кем-то. В том, что щуплый Силард в состоянии справиться с могучим главой службы безопасности, она не сомневалась.

– Давай, тебе надо поспать. Поворачивайся.

Нара послушно прижалась к нему спиной. Рука Марселы легла на её живот, а вторую он просунул ей под голову, отодвинув подушку, чтобы ей было удобнее.

– Дыши.

Синхронизация дыхания, сердцебиения… Нара уже минут через десять почувствовала, как тело наливается тяжестью…

Она не успела увидеть даже первый сон: из постели выскакивали под резкий вой сигнала экстренного вызова.

_________  
* – Альбрехт Кетцер ввёл Наре мутаген, действие которого внешне проявляется в виде зелёных пятен (в лёгких случаях). Позволяет влиять на растения и живых существ.


End file.
